A Parallel Timeline Chronicle 3
by ObsessionPhenomenon
Summary: Tom Hiddleston finally return's home as his friend welcome's him back with more than open arm's.


_*Note from the author: I was inspired by the song Closer by Nine Inch Nails. Try giving it a listen to get the mood for this story. Hope you guy's enjoy. :) _

Oh how I longed for him.

It's been so long since we last saw each other in person. He's been busy working harder than ever. I've been sitting at home keeping up with my classes as well as my job. Today would be different though. Today, Tom was coming back.

We have been speaking on the phone and skyping for the past month. Tom is sweeter than ever. He constantly asked me how I had been, and how my courses were going. I'd alway's reply nonchalantly "Oh you know. Same as usual. I'm hanging in there though. Hope everything's going well for you." Tom would reassure me that everything was going great on set, and that he was excited for the movie he's currently working in. He can't talk about the details yet, for he is under a binding contract to not let any information regarding the movie be released to the public for fear of spoiler's. Understandable. But let's forget about the past few month's, and fast forward to today. I'm expecting Tom to arrive in a few minute's. I spoke to him about an hour ago, and he had told me that he was at the airport, and that he'd soon take a taxi to my place.

I could not wait. I was tidying up my place so that it wouldn't look like such a mess. I mean, before I never really cared to impress people, but with Tom, I felt like I wanted to give him the best hospitality possible. He's such a caring gentlemen, I only want to show that I am with equal class.

I quickly put on a fresh clean pair of pant's on, and a loose tank top. I inspect my house one last time before I lay down on my bed to watch tv till' Tom get's here. At last, I will be able to taste those soft lip's once again.

Fifteen minutes pass when I hear a knock at my door. I smile heavily. Oh who could that be, I think sarcasticly with a sheepish grin. I make my way to the door, look through the peep hole, and see him.

I open the door and instantly hug him tightly. He's laughing and saying "God, I've missed you!" He return's my hug with his long arm's, making sure to wrap them around me completely. I tell him how much I've been wanting to see him, and how happy he's made me feel today. "No darling, I'm the one whose day has been made," he say's softly, nearly whispering. I look at his beautiful eye's after that remark, and then at his lip's. He know's what I want. He move's his right hand under my chin, and gently tilt's my head so that he can reach my lip's with his.

How I missed those delicate lip's of his. We move our way into my house, as he leave's his luggage in my living room floor. I grab his hand and lead us toward's my room. He sit's at the edge of my bed, and I decide to sit on top of him so that I can continue kissing him. Our heavy breath's reflect on what we both long for.

I take off my tank top as he start's unbuttoning his pant's. We're still kissing. He quickly kick's off his shoe's and pant's, as I help him take off his shirt. He put's both his hands on my shoulder blades as we continue to kiss each other with immense passion. He work's his hand's down to my bra, and take's it off for me. He place's his mouth on my nipple's, stroking it with his tongue, gently sucking them both, giving them equal attention. I take off my pant's, and we move farther back into my bed, so that we are closer to my headboard.

I lay him down, as I sit on top of him over his cock. I gently slide back and forth to get him even more erect. Finally, I take off his boxers, and he take's off my underwear. I slowly slide upon his cock back and forth so that I can get myself a little more wet, and to turn him on a bit more. His face is groaning and I know he want's more. I kiss his neck, then make my way to his lower lip.

I lay both my hand's on his chest to push myself up for support, as I begin to ride him slowly. He let's out a heavy breath. I move up and down pleasuring myself with his cock, as he get's off. I proceed to slide back and forth now. His hand's firmly gripping my waist. I'm moaning loudly as I get off to his soft quivering moans. I lean over him, my breast's dangling over his mouth. He start's sucking on them. I move even faster. I go in for his lip's and tongue. He's stroking my back as I continue to fuck him harder. I'm losing my breath. He gently grab's me by the waist again, lift's me just a bit, and turn's me over, so that he is on top now.

He lower's his mouth next to my ear and whisper's "My turn." I quiver as his warm breath touches my skin. He start's pushing himself inside me over and over as he kisses my neck and collarbone. He goes deeper and deeper. He grab's my bed's headboard with one hand as he pound's harder and deeper with each thump. His moaning grow's louder as he faintly whisper's "Ah, fuck," into my ear. I grab at the back of his hair pulling it slightly, as my other hand grip's at his ass pushing it deeper inside me. We are both sweating heavily at this point as I feel his body slide upon mine with ease. He tuck's one of his hand's under my lower back so that he can push himself even deeper into me.

This set's me off. He slow's down his rhythm a bit so that I can release. I grip one of his shoulder's tightly, as I lay there moaning and pushing his lip's to mine. The taste of his tongue set's me over the edge even more. He continues sliding his cock in and out of me, rebuiliding the same momentum as before. He start's moaning as he fuck's me harder and faster than ever.

Finally, he collapses of exhaustion as he cums. His face buried in my neck as I stroke his back with my hand's. I love the feeling of his warm breath on my neck as he breathes in and out. After a couple minutes. He pulls himself out of me. I look into his eye's, as we both go in for the final kiss before we fall asleep in each other's arm's.

"Welcome back," I whisper in between breaths. "The pleasure is all mine," he say's with a little laugh.


End file.
